Like a Date?
by jremme
Summary: Sequel to 'Ladies Choice'. BB all the way, but please read 'Ladies Choice' first, cause it's a continuation. Brennan and Booth go out on their date, accompanied by Angela and her date. Light piece in two parts. T just to be safe cause I'm paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided, after a lot of thought, to write a sequel to 'Ladies Choice' since I got a few requests for one. It'll have two parts like the last one, so please enjoy!**

**Like a Date?**

After narrowly avoiding Hodgins and his disgusting maggots, Angela made it inside Brennan's office before realizing she'd forgotten to bring back lunch for her friend. From the look on her face, though, Angela was certain she'd let it slip her mind as well. Her friend was staring at the phone as though the device had suddenly developed a mouth and was spouting poetry. She looked up at Angela's entrance.

"Were you with him just now?"

Angela tried to contain her smile. "Yep."

"So you know?"

"I know. And I just have to say, I'm thrilled."

Brennan held up a hand to cut her off. "I must be insane," she mumbled.

What? Insane? No way. More like completely sane for the first time since she'd met Booth. Angela, in a mild panic, hurried to reassure the anthropologist that she had, in fact, made the right choice.

"You won't regret this Bren, trust me. The guy is great on a date; take it from me. Now, I'm going to come over to your place tomorrow evening to help you pick out what to wear."

"Ange, slow down. I'm sure he's a wonderful date, but I really don't think, given our professional relationship, that this is a good idea. I think I may have agreed to this on impulse. I should have thought it through more."

No, no, no! Not good. The plane was on fire and losing altitude fast.

"Impulse huh? Lemme ask you something. What was the first thing that went through your head when he asked you?"

"Well, when he asked if I was free for dinner, my first thought was…" Here it comes. She was going to say that she was filled with excitement that he would ask her out and that her mind had immediately jumped to the possibility she'd been thinking of for so long, but had never voiced or admitted. Angela leaned forward in anticipation.

"that he'd already made reservations and was reluctant to cancel them. I then decided that I would oblige."

Angela felt a frown coming on. Then she perked up, remembering a bit of the one sided phone conversation she'd heard. "And is it a date? In your mind?"

She shrugged, a sign of indifference when, judging by her face, the situation was anything but.

"He said it could be, if I wanted it to be."

"He thinks it is."

"Hmm," she said simply, her eyes still riveted on the phone.

"Anyhow, you _are _keeping this date, or outing, or whatever the hell you wanna call it. I _will_ be over tomorrow night to help you pick out an outfit, and you _will_ have a great time." That said, she left her friend's office, heading to her own, where she sat at her desk and thought, not really getting any work done.

A knock on the door startled her. "Come in!" Hodgins entered, looking like she'd stood him up on prom night.

"Hey, I thought you'd wanna see the maggots."

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"I don't know. I mean, they're kinda cute, and you like cute things."

"I like cute, _fluffy_ things; there's a difference." She looked him up and down. He _was_ kinda cute. Kinda. And kinda fluffy if you focused on his hair. She shook her head. No. Booth was wrong. Wrong with a capital W-R-O-N-G.

"What?"

Angela met his eyes. "What, what?"

"You shook your head."

"Inner musings. Believe me, I don't think you wanna know."

"So, how did your big date go with Booth?"

"It was fun, but we decided to be friends. He's going out with Brennan tomorrow night instead."

"Really? So, I guess this means you're single now, huh?" Oh god. Was he hinting at something? Since she wasn't oblivious like Booth, she knew he was.

"Actually, I have a few prospects," she said vaguely, just to head him off. She was _so_ not interested in Hodgins.

"Oh." His demeanor visibly deflated, but then he straightened up, asking, "Like who?"

Oh, no, this was going from bad to worse. Angela wracked her brain, but it was frozen. She couldn't even come up with any made up names. Hodgins was waiting. She said the first thing that popped into her head, inwardly wincing as the name came out of her mouth. "Zach."

"Zach?!" He looked incredulous, as well he should.

Thinking fast, Angela plastered a smile on her face. "Yea. He's got that 'I'm so innocent and naïve' thing going for him. I like it." Eww. But, if it would keep Hodgins at arm's length, it might be worth it. Maybe.

"Ok, I can see it." He looked like he was thinking the exact opposite.

"In fact, I was thinking about asking him out. Maybe joining Booth and Brennan." Wow. The prospect of a double date with Zach. Maybe she'd come down with something between now and then. Like the flu or a flesh eating virus of some sort. No, that was just being mean to Zach. Just because she wasn't attracted to him in the least didn't mean she found him repulsive. He was just Zach…the one of them whom she'd never imagined in anything resembling a romantic relationship. Doing so was just weird. Almost as weird as her and Hodgins. Damn Booth for planting that idea in her head.

"This I gotta see," Hodgins commented and waited patiently for her to lead the way out of her office and to Zach. Angela briefly considered that this was taking it too far. She should just tell Hodgins that she wasn't interested in him in that way, and be done with it. Unfortunately, that would also mean admitting she'd lied about Zach. And that just wasn't an option at this point. She could suffer through dinner tomorrow night, and then simply explain to Zach and Hodgins that it wouldn't work. Yes, simple as that, and no one would be the wiser.

"Hi Zach," she began. He turned to her, giving her his full attention, completely in the dark about what she was about to do. "Look, Booth and Brennan are going to dinner tomorrow night and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me and we could join them."

"Like a date?"

Angela gave him a little smile. "Yea, like a date? Whaddya say?"

"All right. That sounds like a pleasant way to spend an evening." He looked shell shocked. Poor guy. Probably the last thing he'd expected her to say. And then came the guilt. She'd been expecting it, so it wasn't a surprise. Zach, the poor unwilling pawn in her sick game to keep Hodgins at bay. She'd make sure he had fun, fun without giving him the wrong idea of course. And, as an added bonus, she'd be present for Booth and Brennan's big date. Yes, best to look on the bright side. Now, to get the couple's ok.

She called Booth first, asking him directly if it would be all right if she and Zach accompanied them.

"Zach? But I thought…you and Hodgins…Zach? Really?"

Angela sighed. "Yes. Zach. Really. Is it ok? I mean, I know you wanted the evening to be just you and Brennan. I'd consider it a big favor."

"It's fine. I'll just see if I can get us a bigger table. I know one of the assistant managers, so maybe I can swing something. I'll call you and let you know, but make sure it's all right with Bones first." She could tell he was anticipating future dates with Brennan. If he hadn't been, no way he'd allow her and Zach to be there. She only hoped he was right. After hanging up the phone, she ventured back to Brennan's office to find her typing at her computer furiously, and still sneaking the occasional glance at her phone.

"Expecting a call?" she asked innocently.

"No. I'm still debating on calling him and cancelling tomorrow night."

Angela maneuvered them over to the couch. "Don't you dare! You'll have a good time and remember, it's just a date. The first of many I hope."

"Ange…"

"A _date_ Bren, not a marriage proposal. Keep that in mind, ok?" Images of herself in a bridesmaids dress at Brennan's wedding floated through Angela's mind and she mentally shooed them away. _Someday, not now, but someday_.

Brennan pondered her words for a moment then concluded, "You're right Ange. A date is not indicative of marriage or anything resembling a commitment. It's just two people enjoying each other's company."

"Exactly. Two people. Or four."

Brennan's eyebrow shot up. "Four?"

"Yea, you know, like a double date. You and Booth and me and Zach." She plastered the same smile she'd given Hodgins on her face, awaiting Brennan's reaction.

"You and Zach are going out on a date?"

"Hopefully with you and Booth. Are you ok with that?"

"With you and Zach? I suppose, if it won't affect his work performance."

"I don't think anything could affect Zach's work, and I meant are you ok with us going with you guys tomorrow?"

"Sure, it might take some of the pressure off."

Angela latched onto that statement. "Pressure?"

"Yes, despite the fact that this is a casual date, certain things are expected at such events and if more people are involved it would lessen expectations."

"Certain things like…deep conversation, kisses good-bye with the promise of more, hand holding, possible dancing...things like that?"

"For example."

"And if we weren't going, would you conform to those expectations?"

"If it felt right. Otherwise, I'd try to resist."

"You cannot resist Booth. If he tried anything, you'd be putty in his hands, believe me."

"If you say so."

"You would! Even the mighty, independent Temperance Brennan wouldn't be able to resist the charms of Seeley Booth!" She giggled and gave her friend a playful nudge with her shoulder.

"Perhaps you're right. There is something about Booth. I can't quite put my finger on it."

"You got that right. The man has charisma, that's for sure."

"That's a good word for it."

"Thank you." Angela grinned and nudged her again. "So, we'll all go out tomorrow night and have a great time and then you and Booth will conform to expectations and share a romantic kiss good night." She said it matter-of-factly, as though any other outcome was an impossibility.

"Whoa Ange, don't get ahead of yourself."

"Come on Bren, look me in the eye and tell me you don't want that to happen." A pause while she waited for Brennan to do as she asked. "Aha! You can't!"

"I wouldn't be averse to a kiss taking place, as long as the outing goes well."

"Date, Bren, it's a date. And don't worry, it'll go beautifully."

"What about you and Zach?" A sly smile appeared on Brennan's face. Angela paled ever so slightly.

"What about us?"

"Are you going to conform to expectations as well?"

"Oh, you mean…" Ugh. The very idea of kissing Zach and getting all romantic with him was just wrong. "I don't think so. This is just a test. Dipping my toe in the water that is Zach, so to speak." Yea, that would work.

"I see."

Angela glanced out the window, and sighed, seeing Hodgins hovering over his newly hatched maggots. Alone. And, again with the guilt! "I gotta go. I've got some maggots to look at." She grimaced and stuck her tongue out in distaste. She received a smile from Brennan, and then left the office.

"Ok, Hodgins. I give in. Let's see the newborns."

"Yes! I knew you'd give in."

"How could I not? Babies are babies, after all. No matter how gross and vomit inducing they are." She rolled her eyes and accepted Hodgins' proffered hand, allowing herself to be pulled to the table. There were worse things.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Next part will be the date. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, here's the second and last part. Sorry for the delay. If you don't know already, my bunny died recently, and I haven't been in the mood to write. Just a little reminder that I'm focusing on Angela's view in this fic. I don't write her all that often, and I find that I really like it. Enjoy!**

Two hours before the double date was due to go down, Angela knocked on Brennan's door, arms full of makeup, a curling iron, and various accessories.

"What is all this?" Brennan asked apprehensively upon opening the door.

Angela rolled her eyes. "It's stuff to make you all beautiful for your date with Booth."

"It isn't a date. I don't think it is anyway. Plus, I don't want to be too elaborately made up. It's inappropriate for a non date."

Angela scoffed. "Nonsense. And it _is_ a date." She breezed into the apartment. If she could get all dressed up for _Zach_, of all people, then Brennan could certainly make an effort to look nice for Booth.

"You look nice."

Angela beamed. "Thank you. It's not every day I get to go to a fancy-schmancy restaurant."

"With Zach," Brennan reminded.

Angela forced a toothy smile. "Yes…with Zach." How had she gotten herself into this mess? Oh, yea, by not telling the truth of her disinterest to Hodgins. Well, no more. Angela Montenegro was a new woman from this moment on. An honest woman. One who told it like it was. No more beating around the bush with Hodgins. She'd tell him the truth the very next time she saw him.

By the time she convinced Brennan to wear a dress and do her hair up with a little more makeup than usual, it was time to pick up Zach. They had agreed that Booth would meet them at the restaurant and then would take Brennan home once the evening was over. Hopefully to make out in front of her door before going in for more. But she was getting ahead of herself. Ushering Brennan out to her car, Angela climbed behind the wheel, adjusting her dress once she was settled. She definitely should have picked one with a more modest neckline, but she loved the color and had recently purchased some shoes that matched it perfectly.

When she knocked on the door above Hodgins' garage, it was Hodgins who answered.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked, a little surprised.

"Just giving the Z-man some dating advice." Bull. He was there to make sure she actually showed up. She could tell from his face. And she could also tell he approved of her outfit. Suddenly, Angela had a strong urge to go back home and grab a long coat, despite the warmth of the evening.

"Is he ready?"

"I've been ready for 20 minutes. I expected you 10 minutes ago. We are going to miss our reservation." Zach appeared from the kitchen. He looked nervous.

"No we won't. Booth's already there." She turned to Hodgins. "See ya, and don't wait up." Oh god, had those words just come out of her mouth?! Shut up Angela. So much for being honest with Hodgins. Well, the _next_ time she saw him, she'd admit her lie.

Sure enough, by the time the three of them arrived, Angela noticed Booth at a table by the window. The shade was up and she guessed he'd been continually scanning the lot looking for them. They _were_ fashionably late. He noticed them and gave her a pointed look, tapping the face of his watch. She gave him a look of her own and taking Zach by the elbow, led him to the entrance, Brennan following just behind them.

Once they were seated, and wine was poured, Angela looked at Zach. "Are you ok?" He was slightly pale.

"Could I get a glass of water?" Oh. She'd forgotten he didn't drink.

"Sure." She flagged down the waiter and water was brought for Zach. Booth and Brennan, meanwhile, were already off in their own little world, talking about this case and that arrest. The topic wasn't important to Angela. What was important was how their eyes hadn't drifted from each other for so much as a second since they'd begun talking. Adorable. Brennan was even smiling. Angela almost sighed. She was so jealous. She glanced at Zach again, sipping his water and looking uncomfortable in his suit and tie. He wasn't the only one. Angela adjusted the bodice of her dress again and looked out at the other tables. Wait. A. Minute. Was that…Hodgins? Over there in the corner with some blond floozy?! She met his eyes for a split second. He smirked. No doubt. That was Jack Hodgins. That slime! She was tempted to go over there and dump his drink in his face. Well, half of his drink. The other half was for that skank he was with. Who was she anyway? And furthermore…oh, god, did she sound jealous? Of Hodgins' date? No. Absolutely not. She could have him. They could get married and have lots of curly headed little Jacks for all she cared. Angela stuck her nose up in the air and turned again to Zach.

"So Zach, how are things?"

"Which things?"

"Well, how is…work?" she finished lamely. This was going to be a long evening.

"Work is good. Seeing as we work in the same department, you are already aware that we recently closed a particularly tough investigation. You also know that the skeleton that came in three days ago is very close to being identified; we just need you to finish the facial reconstruction." Oh, this was going nowhere fast.

"How about your dissertation?"

"That, too, is coming along nicely. I'm almost finished, as a matter of fact. If you'd like, I can email you a draft so you can read through it."

"I'd like that." She really wouldn't, but Zach was a friend. Plus, she was an excellent skimmer.

"Hodgins says I should ask you what you're interested in, outside of work."

"That's a good idea, but you shouldn't have told me that. You should've just asked a question."

"I haven't been on a date in awhile."

"Yea, about that…" Wait, now wasn't really a good time to bring up the fact that this wasn't a date. Instead of finishing her sentence, Angela just trailed off, grateful for the distraction of their food. Grinning as Booth and Brennan remained oblivious to its arrival, she began to dig in to her own dish. Zach followed suit.

After dinner, Angela stretched her arms above her head and gave a delicate yawn. "Wow, I'm exhausted! Zach, do you mind if we call it a night?"

"Not at all." Zach looked relieved, just as ready as she was to leave this train wreck behind. Brennan, on the other hand, was not so eager to leave.

"I'd like to stay a little longer, if that's all right with you Booth. I believe I'd like some dessert. Yes, dessert sounds very good."

Angela smiled in her friend's direction. Brennan rarely ordered dessert. Too cute.

"We'll leave you two lovebirds to it then. My recommendation for dessert? One tiramisu, two forks. Come on Zach. Let's get you home." She stood up from the table, feeling what had to be Brennan kicking her under the table as she did so. What was that for? Oh yea, the lovebirds and two forks comment. It had been worth it. Dress: $70, on sale. Gas to pick up Zach and drive across town: maybe $10. Portion of meal: $30. Thoughts of sharing dessert with Booth and being lovebirds making Brennan act out with a gesture she would deem childish? So beyond priceless.

"Ok Zach, here's the thing," Angela began once they were in her car and on the road.

"This was not a date and there is absolutely nothing of a romantic nature between us."

"Exactly. How'd you know?"

"I'm not as oblivious as many would think. I knew you weren't comfortable with this outing. Plus, I saw you notice Hodgins in the corner. Your facial expression took on one of jealousy."

"You saw him too?" Angela didn't bother to deny it. It would only lead to further argument.

"I knew he'd be there." The second Zach's hand clapped over his mouth, she knew he wasn't supposed to let on to her that he'd known.

"That snake! He planned this? Why?"

"To observe the progression of our date. He likes you."

"And lemme guess; you knew that too."

"Yes, he told me. I surmised when he came with you to ask me to the resaurant that something was amiss. I confronted him about it and he told me."

Huh. Zach was more on the ball than she'd thought. Well, if he knew all that, then she had just one question for him.

"Who was that girl he was with?"

"His cousin, Jama. She's a very nice person."

Lowlife scum. She'd get him. She wondered if he'd left the restaurant yet.

"Well, here we are," she said, pulling into Hodgins' driveway and making her way to the garage.

"Thank you for the ride Angela."

"You're welcome, and thanks for putting up with me for an evening."

"It wasn't a problem. You're good company."

"And you are a great friend!" She leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow at work."

"Yep." She waited until he had gotten inside safely before pulling out. Hodgins wasn't home yet so his ass-chewing would have to wait. As she drove, she wondered how Brennan and Booth were doing.

Two tiramisu and two forks later, Brennan decided she wasn't too keen on ending the evening. She was having a good time. She was with a good friend, and was full of good pasta, good wine, and one hell of a good tiramisu. But, it was getting late. As they left, she could have sworn she saw Hodgins with a blond woman out of the corner of her eye. What were the odds of everyone she worked with being in the same restaurant? She shrugged.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything."

"You shrugged."

"It's nothing. I thought I saw someone we know."

"Who?"

"Not important Booth."

"I'm curious."

"Hodgins."

"Here? Tonight? First Angela and Zach and now Hodgins? Is it squint's night out?"

"I take offense at that."

"Sorry Bones. I just kinda wanted it to be me and you. Alone."

"Well, you should've told Angela that she and Zach couldn't come. And I only _thought_ I saw him. It could have been anyone."

After the drive, as she approached the main door of her building, she glanced behind her only to find that Booth was following her. Did he expect to be invited up? He had been in her apartment many times before, of course, but never after a date, or activity that could be construed as a date. Somehow, that made it different. She thought back to the conversation with Angela about expectations and pressures.

"Did you want to come up for a cup of coffee?" There, the polite invitation had been given. The ball was in his field now. Or was that court? She could never remember those things. Trivial, but sufficient enough to distract her from the silence that greeted her question.

Finally, he answered. "I'd like that." And then they were at her door. They went in and coffee was had. They talked some more and Brennan began to feel more comfortable. This wasn't different. It was just like the other times they had coffee in her apartment together. Never mind the fact that they had just been on…was it a date? Sure, why not? It didn't change anything. Or did it? Suddenly, silence reigned and she was more aware than ever that they were alone. The coffee was gone and there was nothing left to talk about.

"It's gettin' late. I should be on my way home."

Yes, he should.

"Yes, you should. I need to be getting to bed myself."

"I had a good time tonight, Bones." He had that look in his eyes. She hadn't seen it before on him specifically, but on other men, at other times in her life. Other dates.

"Me too," she admitted, struggling to maintain eye contact.

"You wanna…maybe, do it again sometime?"

"I think I'd like that, yes."

"Next week?"

She nodded her head in acquiescence. "That would be fine."

"I'll let you know day, place, and time, ok?" He was closer now. Why was he closer? Oh, right, of course. Dating expectations. She stepped a bit closer herself, stretching up slightly to press her lips to his. As far as expectations go, this was a good one. And best of all, it felt right. She thought back to Angela's words regarding their date. _The first of many I hope_. The same could be said for this kiss. She pulled back a little and gave him a small smile.

"Good night."

He picked up his jacket and gave her a wink. "Good night Bones." When the door shut softly behind him, Brennan slumped on the couch, staring at her uncomfortable shoes on the floor where she'd left them. Angela would want to hear from her. Best not keep her waiting.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Thanks so much for reading!!**


End file.
